Her Betrayal
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Scene from Lancelot Du Lac (S04E09) where Gwen is banished. Written from Arthur's perspective. Same story as Betrayal, just in Arthur's perspective not Gwen's. I DON'T OWN MERLIN! One-shot


**A/N: Hello there! I was quickly going through my stories at the reviews and noticed on my story **_**Betrayal **_**one lovely person mentioned about putting the story in Arthur's perspective, so here it is! :)**

**Please enjoy! Happy reading! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

How could she do this to me, the woman I deeply, truly love?

Here I am now, standing outside the council chambers,a guard on either side of the door waiting for my command to open the door.

Can I really do this? Can I really do what my father would? Sentence the woman who I believed I would spend the rest of my life with, to death? I know that there will be one man who would support that decision however much I wish he wouldn't: Agravaine. He will try to get rid of Guinevere, he never liked the idea that his nephew, the King of Camelot loves... _loved..._ a serving girl. Was going to marry a serving girl.

Could there really be a wedding tomorrow? I shake my head. Of course there cannot be...

I take in a deep breath then nod at the guards. They open the doors and I walk in seeing council members and my most trusted knights on the sides and her. My Guinevere on her knees.

I walk to the end of the room, past my wooden throne and face the wall.

"You will leave please." I hear only a few footsteps and turn slightly, seeing the knights remaining at the sides. "All of you, now." I command.

Everyone leaves the room and it is just Guinevere and me. I bite back a sob threatening to break free and take another death breath. I turn and face her, then begin to walk around her. She remains on her knees, sobbing.

"What are you still doing on your knees? Am I just your King? Get up for goodness sake." Obediently, she fulfils my request hoping not to anger me further I guess. "I was to be, your husband."

Was to be your husband. Was. I try to ignore the sharp ache in my broken heart . Reluctantly, I meet my eyes with hers.

"What happened Guinevere?" I ask calmly and I see her trying to hold back tears. She knows it pains me to see her like this and I have to try and remain strong, although I am sure the pain is clear in my eyes.

"We were happy. I know we were happy." I state gesturing to both of us. She nods, remaining silent. "You felt it too?" She nods again holding back more tears. The one question that has sat in the back of my mind since I sent her to the dungeons bursts out. "You love him? You've always loved him?"

"No!" She responds immediately.

"All those times you said you wanted to be with me." I say trying to contain my anger.

"I meant every word." This is killing me. I can see it is killing her. Should I really doubt her feelings for me?

"Tomorrow was our wedding day." **Was**. These words hit me full force as soon as they escape my mouth.

"I know." Tears are now flowing freely down her face. There is no point holding them back. She can see that I am angry.

"If you had worries." I start.

"I wasn't worried." She rejects immediately.

"If you had doubts." I try again.

"I didn't have any doubts." That is when I lose it.

"Then forgive me because I must be really stupid. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" I scream at her, my firm hands clinging to her feeble arms shaking her. My hands dig into her flesh, I know this is hurting her a lot. "Sorry." I say and quickly let go, retreating backwards away from her. She rubs her arms - I know I've hurt her. Probably enough to inflict bruises.

"No. No, It is I who should be sorry." she says suddenly. "You mean everything to me Arthur." But does she really? Do I really mean everything to Guinevere.

"Once there was Lancelot." she says and I tense up at _his_ name. "A long time ago. I thought he was dead, I thought I would never see him again. And then" And then what? "...when I did I was overwhelmed." My brows furrow for a moment but I allow her to continue. "I was drawn to him, I couldn't stop myself I don't know why. I love you! You mean everything to me."

I squeeze my eyes shut for a single moment then open them again.

"All these years I've waited for you."

My heart shatters again. _I've waited for you..._

"You only had to wait one more day." I say but it comes out strangled.

"All I have ever wanted I'd to be your queen." She hesitates. "I still want to be your queen."

I look at her and narrow my eyes.

"Do you know what they're saying?" I ask pointing to the door. She shakes her head. I take a deep breath "That in my fathers day, you'd be put to death."

Do I really want her dead? No. No, I cannot let her die. I would just die with her.

"I don't want to see you dead Guinevere." I say quietly. It seems as if I am letting her off lightly but it must be done. I have to do this. "But I don't want to see you. I cannot look on you everyday." I have to do it...

"You will leave Camelot at first light."

"Arthur." she says, trying to interrupt but I have to continue otherwise I will change my mind.

"Your return on pain of death."

" No." As soon as I hear her strangled realisation, I begin to walk to the door.

"No. No, I cannot be without you!" she says, begging. She tries to grab my arm but I brush her off.

"That is my decision." I say curtly.

"Where will I go?"she says and then stop at the door, my hand on the handle. I turn to face her and a lump rises in my throat when I see her red eyes and shining cheeks.

"I am sorry." I say, opening the door. "I am truly sorry." my voice breaks slightly and I swiftly leave the room.

That is probably the last time I will ever see her again. My one and only love. I have banished her, and my heart goes with her.

The days to follow will be hard and I will have no choice but to cope with her betrayal...

**End note: Please review :)**


End file.
